


Kou Really Can't Cook

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4
Genre: And by blame I mean thank, Because it's amazing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, I blame New Days to be honest, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We all have our talents,” Daisuke said as he warmed up the leftover salmon in a pan. “Yu cooks, I clean, and you manage all of our bank accounts. See? Works out perfectly.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kou Really Can't Cook

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for Persona 4 and I decide to write a threesome. Of course. In all seriousness, let me know how I did. It's been awhile since I've written anything so constructive criticism is very much welcomed. If it hits me, I actually might do something more with them but for now, just a little thing that I wrote up at work. Hope that you enjoy this little drabble of mine.

“I’m home!”

Daisuke looked up from the dining room table, setting down his highlighter and soccer schedulings, and smiled as Yu walked into the room. The newly hired head chef of the Amagi Inn gave his boyfriend a tired-looking smile and Daisuke couldn't help the hum of pity that escaped him.

“Dude,” he tsked, pushing his chair away from the table. “You look like crap.”

Yu snorted and opened his mouth to no doubt give the former soccer player a witty retort, but was silenced by a voice from the kitchen.

“Oh, very nice Daisuke,” Kou’s voice called, voice dripping with sarcasm. “I bet that’s just the thing he wanted to hear as soon as he got home. Ten out of ten, babe.”

Yu couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled from his throat at Daisuke’s sour expression. “Wha-, no!” he exclaimed, face starting to burn. “I-I didn’t mean it like that!”

His laughter dying off into chuckles, Yu dropped the keys to his motorcycle onto the table, slid his bag to the floor, and made his way over to his flustered boyfriend. Giving him a sweet, although still tired, smile, Yu wiggled his way onto Daisuke’s lap and sighed softly.

“Relax,” he said, hooking his legs around Daisuke’s thighs and making himself comfortable in his boyfriend’s lap. He all but purred as he felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around his waist, holding him secure. “I know that I look like shit.”

Daisuke huffed and held Yu firmly against his chest, adjusting his hips slightly to give Yu the best possible seat. “You don’t look like shit,” he said, words slightly muffled as he pressed a kiss to Yu’s neck. He smiled softly as he felt any remaining tension in Yu's body melt away and gave him a squeeze, knowing that he loved it. “You just look tired.”

Yu simply hummed and rested his head against Daisuke’s shoulder. Sensing his boyfriend’s need for cuddles, Daisuke continued to press more kisses along Yu’s neck and began to rub a hand up and down his back. Sighing again, Yu melted further into the embrace and closed his eyes. A few moments passed like that in comfortable silence, the only sounds being their steady breathing and the occasional clanks and bangs from the kitchen, before a soft knock on the wall caused both men to look up.

Leaning against the doorway to the kitchen, arms crossed over his chest, Kou gave his boyfriends a sheepish grin. “So,” he said, tone too bright and cheery to be legitimate. “Who’s up for Aiya’s?”

“Kou,” Daisuke groaned, ignoring the way Yu was muffling his giggles in his shoulder. “I was wondering what you were doing in there. You were trying to cook again.”

Blushing, Kou planted his hands on his hips. “You make it sound like I can’t cook,” he said with a pout. “I can cook just fine and will you stop laughing!”

Yu looked up from Daisuke’s shoulder and gave Kou a fond look. “I’m not laughing, I swear,” he said, even as he continued to chuckle. “I’m just so tired that I've lost all control of my body. It’s a medical problem.”

“You’re a medical problem,” Kou mumbled, choosing to ignore how both Yu and Daisuke were now not-so-subtlety hiding their laughter in each other’s shoulders. “Anyway! It’s too late for either Daisuke or I to whip something up for dinner and we’re not going to make Yu cook after he just got home from work. So what are we going to do?”

“I think we still have some leftover salmon from last night,” Daisuke said, standing up from his chair and hoisting Yu up with him. Said man simply wrapped his legs around Daisuke’s waist and continued to nuzzle at his boyfriend’s neck, secure in the knowledge that Daisuke could easily hold his weight. “I’ll warm it up and throw it over some rice. Unlike someone in this house, I know and accept my shortcomings in the kitchen.”

Kou sighed and followed his boys back into the kitchen. “I’m sorry,” he said softly, eyes downcast as he leaned against the kitchen doorway. “I didn't think that I’d mess it up that badly.”

Unhooking his legs from Daisuke’s waist, giving the former soccer player a fond kiss on the cheek, Yu made his way over to Kou and drew the shorter man into a tight embrace. “It’s the thought that counts,” he said, pressing sugar-sweet kisses all over Kou’s face. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kou mumbled, curling up into Yu’s arms and holding onto his waist. “Still, it’s a little annoying how I can’t even cook noodles without burning something.”

“We all have our talents,” Daisuke said as he warmed up the leftover salmon in a pan. “Yu cooks, I clean, and you manage all of our bank accounts. See? Works out perfectly.”

Kou thought about that for a moment, leaning in as Yu continued to pepper kisses over his cheeks. “Yeah,” he said finally, giving Yu’s waist a squeeze. “I guess that makes sense. You two are horrible with math.”

He let out a sudden laugh and gave Yu another squeeze. “We’ll keep things as they are. We can live off leftovers for awhile until you get the hang of your new work schedule,” he said, turning his head slightly to catch Yu in a gentle kiss. “Because honestly? We do not need another checkbook going up in flames.”

“That was one time and I told you that it was an accident!”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is very appreciated! Thanks!


End file.
